Life as a Duncan
by Meggie8ter
Summary: PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby learn what it is like to live with each other after 3 years of Teddy being in college, and having a new sibling. the five must learn to love, live, and build what was left behind.


PJ- 23

Teddy- 21

Gabe- 17

Charlie- 7

Toby- 4

Christmas:

It's been two years since I left for college. Since I left Denver I have missed several of milestones in my family such as; PJ becoming a professional chef at Ivy's dad's old restaurant, Gabe being in his junior year of High School, Charlie in second grade, Toby in preschool, and well my parents never change they just age well actually they have a surprise for everyone for Christmas but yet again we are heading to Palm Springs for Christmas to see grandma and grandpa. When I come home for Christmas ill only be home for a day then we leave as a family. I however am going to stay with the family and not get off the plane because I don't want to repeat myself from what I did like 5 years ago when I was planning on going with Ivy to Florida and trying to act responsible so I could go but instead it turned out into a road trip with my mom.

We rode on a bus until mom got sick, then we drove in a yugo, then we caught a ride with Stan, and Sue the weird alien people who spoiled mom's Christmas surprise because she was expecting Toby. I felt bad for what I did to my mom only if I had known I would have stayed on the plane and never done what I have done. When I got home this morning Toby welcomed me back home. Oh how does he remind me of a younger and mellower Gabe. Charlie came with her favorite doll that I sent to her for her birthday as I wasn't able to come home for her birthday because I was in the middle of an internship as I am going to be graduating a year earlier and I can be back home with my family actually I can move back into my room. I am just happy to be back with my family.

"Teddy how was your flight baby." My mom asked. "It was good so I have some news for you and the family that I'm going to announce on Christmas morning." I told my mom. My mom looked at me strange but then just gave me another hug. When we had dinner as a whole family until we had to fly out tomorrow morning. We had a great time. this morning I made coffee before I put Charlie, and Toby in my car that Gabe has been driving so we could go to the airport as mom, Gabe, and dad are taking the van because they thought if I could get both Charlie and Toby through security so we could get them on the plane mostly so Toby can be carried in my arms because it's only 5:15 in the morning and Toby is used to being up at 8:30 when Mom takes him to preschool. Charlie well she's use to being up early because she is up at 5:30 normally to catch the bus to school with Gabe because school starts out earlier than Toby's preschool.

When we all got on the plane Toby was sleeping, Charlie was reading her Harry Potter book, Gabe was playing on his cellphone, mom reading a magazine, dad reading his newspaper, and PJ just sitting waiting to take off. When we got to Palm Springs Grandma was happy to see everyone. Toby was happy to see Grandma and went right into her arms.

"Grandma guess what I'm reading in school." Charlie said. "Hmm let me guess The Twilight saga" Grandma asked. "No I'm reading Harry Potter I love this saga I can't wait to finish reading it then maybe I'll understand the movies." Charlie said. We had a great day by the pool I just can't believe tomorrow is Christmas and I can't wait to tell my family about May and how I am graduating a year early.

"Good morning Teddy so are you ready to open presents and stuff?" asked Charlie. "Yeah I guess." I said to my sister as I was yawning. I walked out to the living room where grandma was with Toby who was wanting to open his present but mom and dad had to share their news first along with my news. "Well Teddy do you want to go first or your father and I." asked my mom. "I'll go first I guess." I told them. "Well so here it goes I'm moving back home in 5 months as a college graduate." I told my family. They were shocked that I was graduating this year instead of next year. The next news was my parents. "Well family we don't know how to say this other than we have half a dozen Duncan's now." My parents said. I was shocked because I though after Toby was born there wasn't going to be anymore but I guess mom and dad had other plans oh well I just hope this baby is a girl so they can even out the boys and girls. Besides I want another little sister.

A/N: so this is my first Good Luck Charlie story and I hope to continue. I just wished this show was still on TV.


End file.
